El Poder de Afrodita
by Alexa Jane Black
Summary: Quien iba a imaginar que la Pequeña amiga de Ginny, Seguiria junto a mi ,la labor que empecé con mi hermano. Quien se hiba a imaginar que una niña tan pura e inocente, despertara tan bajos instintos..


One Shot.

Una Tarde especial para dos personas especiales.

El mundo mágico había tenido años oscuros, años que dejaron hondas cicatrices en muchos magos y brujas, pero como todo en la vida toma su curso, muchos siguieron adelante, algunos con muchísimo mas esfuerzo que otros.

Este es un one Shot de George-Luna… NO ME MATEN, me gusta escribir historias, pero siempre que empiezo una no lo término se me va la emoción, creo q es mejor así con historias cortas… DISFRUTEN….

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE J.K., yo solo juego con ellos..

-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-

Era Una tarde normal en Sortilegios Weasley, George, después de un tiempo de depresión por la perdida de Fred, había decidido retomar el negocio. Recordaba lo duro que había sido, la verdad había sido realmente difícil, pensaba mientras separaba las cajas que le habían llegado con los ingredientes para sus inventos. Pero había contado con la ayuda de su familia, y amigos, incluso de Luna, la extraña amiga de Ginny que había aceptado trabajar un tiempo para él. No podía evitarlo le había tomado cariño a la chica, esta lo ayudaba mucho, incluso era muy hábil para crear inventos, habían desarrollado una linda amistad, y George no podía evitar pensar que era Bonita.

--Pero que calor hace en este lugar, lo mas seguro es que esta infestado de Fluisflys– Dijo la rubia, recogiendo su enmarañado pelo en una larga trenza.

---me imagino que son esos que no dejan correr el viento—dijo El pelirrojo sonriendo, era imposible no acostumbrarse a las locuras de esta chica.

---¿has visto alguno por aquí?, Sabes lo que dicen de esas criaturas—dijo la chica pasando entre las estanterías, mientras reacomodaba la mercancía.—Dicen que son capaces de atraer las lluvias.--- dijo mirando hacia la calle.

---Pues sería Genial que lloviera aquí hace demasiado calor—Dijo George, y casi automáticamente se quito la camisa empapada en sudor, mostrando su cuerpo bien formado. Era Alto, delgado Pelirrojo, cubierto de pecas; todo un Weasley, su pecho y sus fuertes brazos estaban adornados por algunas cicatrices residuos de la guerra. Había dejado crecer su cabello, el cual hacía casi imperceptible su oreja faltante.

Para luna esto no pasó desapercibido, había algo en George que le encantaba tal vez su carácter dulce, su sentido del humor, no sabía que era.

--La verdad creo que con esto estaré mejor – dijo poniéndose una camiseta, sin mangas. Comenzó a sacar de las cajas, los ingredientes y materiales para sus inventos.

La rubia siguió en lo que estaba, pero no podía evitar dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo de ves en cuando.

---Luna, Lunita, creo que es hora de cerrar la tienda e ir abajo—dijo George con tono cantarín.

Luna comprendió inmediatamente lo que pasaba. --- ¿Conseguiste las hojas de afrodita griega?---exclamo en un gritito, llevaban casi tres meses esperándolas, era un nuevo invento de George. Pretendía crear un tipo de dulce, con fines afrodisíacos

Automáticamente Luna dejó lo que estaba haciendo cerro la tienda, colgó el letrero de cerrado y se dirigió a la trastienda donde George tenía una pequeña habitación que usaba para sus experimentos.

La habitación era bastante amplia, contaba con un laboratorio de pociones completo y un poco más al fondo con dos habitaciones, las cuales habían sido usadas por los gemelos cuando compraron la tienda.

Cuando Luna entró, encontró a George vertiendo el polvo en el caldero.

Luna se acercó despacio, observando, le encantaba ver ese brillo en la mirada del Chico cuando se entregaba de lleno a su pasión.

---Solo 5 minutos, y podré probar a ver si funciona---, decía George completamente entusiasmado.

Contemplando el caldero los minutos pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa, ambos estaban emocionados. El calor allí era mucho mas fuerte que en la parte delantera de la tienda.

--Listos, dijo George Vertiendo en pequeño tubo una porción del líquido azul-tornasol

---Yo también probaré, no sería justo que solo hicieras tú cuando yo también he ayudado en este invento --- Dijo luna despreocupadamente.

Las palabras de la chica hicieron sorprender al chico, que sabiéndolos efectos del invento dudó unos instantes.

--¿Estas Segura Luna? , Creo que es mejor que lo tome yo y tu me das el antídoto.—dijo George mirando Fijamente los azules ojos de Luna.

--Segurísima, sería mejor que los dos probáramos y ambos tomáramos el antídoto al mismo tiempo-- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y sirviendo dos envases mas de antídoto y una mas de la poción para ella.

--Si así lo prefiere Luna, entonces a tu Salud—dijo el pelirrojo levantando la copa.

---a tu salud George--- Dijo Luna tomándose de un trago su poción, El líquido de un sabor mentolado, le quemó la garganta e hizo que se sintiera totalmente excitada, su cuerpo tembló y las piernas le fallaron, una sensación de calor se apoderó de su sexo, necesitaba calmar ese fuego. Miró a su compañero el cual tenía una expresión totalmente desencajada y estaba apoyado en una mesa cercana y tenia un notable bulto en sus pantalones.

Luna poco a poco se fue acercando a George, viendo en él la solución a sus deseos, deseos que nunca había sentido hasta ese instante.

No te acerques más Luna, nos podemos arrepentir después, Toma el antídoto, rápido.

Un segundo de lucidez pasó por la mente de la chica y tomo su antídoto mientras veía que George hacía lo mismo.

Mas sin embargo, no pasó nada, el líquido de amargo sabor no calmó para nada su calor interno.

---George—dijo la rubia en un jadeo casi inaudible, cuando sin saber como el Pelirrojo se fue sobre ella acorralándola en la pared, sintió como los labios del chico recorrían su cuello, como las manos del él la apretaban por todos lados, ya no pensaba. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que parecía como si quisieran fundirse en unos solo, Luna sentía el duro miembro de George presionado contra su muslo, y le encantaba sentirse así. Sus labios y sus lenguas estaban en una verdadera batalla de poder, por ver quien dominaba a quien,

---Oh sí George—Jadeo la chica cuando sintió la mano del Weasley deslizase sobre su ropa interior, empapada de deseo. Sin saber en que momento pasó la chica le quito la camisa y comenzó a besar su pecho, besando cada una de sus cicatrices, casi queriendo contar todas sus pecas; pasando su lengua de manera suave y saboreando el dulce y salado sabor del cuerpo del chico.

----Por Merlín Luna, me vuelves loco--- Jadeó George, cuando sintió a la chica acariciarle su sexo sobre sus pantalones. Se sentía excitadísimo, ya no pensaba que hacía solo sentía su cuerpo el calor lo estaba sofocado, viendo en la Rubia su único alivio.

--Luna me encantas—susurro en su oído mientras le mordía suavemente la oreja, y la chica soltaba un pequeño jadeo, se separó un poco de ella y la miró; Ella le devolvió la mirada con sus hermosos ojos azules, tan puros, tan listos tan trasparentes, tan llenos de deseo.

---Tu también me encantas George--- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa ---Me haces sentir tan húmeda. Dijo con un aire tan inocente que George no pudo más. Oh, ven acá, la tomó en sus brazos la levanto, mientras la chica cerraba sus piernas al rededor de él, la llevo hasta la pequeña habitación y la coloco con delicadeza en la cama.

Le Quitó el resto de la ropa a la chica dejándola solamente con sus bragas, parecía un ángel, su piel Blanca, que tenía un leve brillo perlado, con los mechones rubios saliéndose de su desordenada tensa, sus senos eran perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, ideales para George, sus pezones rosados y erguidos, eran simplemente perfectos, George se perdía besándolos y chupándolos, o mordiéndolos, mientras luna acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos.

--Oh Merlín—Suspiró la rubia con un dejo de dolor cuando el Joven introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, George se sorprendió.

--Luna, ¿Te lastime?—dijo un poco asustado el chico

La rubia se mordió un labio y respondió – Solo un poco-.

-¿Luna nunca has hecho esto antes?- Dijo George a punto de reventar de placer, su mayor fantasía era hacerlo con una virgen. Inocentemente Luna negó con la cabeza.

---pero siempre he querido hacerlo contigo—confesó un poco apenada.

---Luna, lunita--- canturreo George se quitó los pantalones y los Boxers.

--Waoo, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan grande—dijo Luna Admirando el miembro de su amigo. ¿Quieres jugar Con él?—dijo el chico acostándose sobre la cama dejando a la todo su ser.

Luna tomó el miembro del chico y lo acaricio suavemente haciendo que este jadeara de placer. Suavemente se lo metió a la boca, y comenzó a chuparlo, Ginny le había dicho como se hacía, mas nunca había podido practicarlo con nadie.

--Oh dios Luna, así , ohh, así es como me gusta, sigue así—jadeaba George contemplando a la chica introducir su miembro una y otra vez en su boca.

---Mi luna es mejor que pares si no quieres que acabe antes de haberte compensado—y dicho esto movió a luna acostándola en la cama y colocándose encima de ella.

Suavemente la le bajó la ropa interior y le separó las piernas. ---Esto dolerá un poco—dijo el chico.

---Tan solo tómame--- jadeo la chica mientras poco a poco George introducía su pene dentro de ella.

Luna tenía los ojos Cerrados, y la boca entreabierta, George poco a poco se deslizo hasta que termino e romper la barrera y así se que do por un rato hasta que sintió como luna movía las caderas en señal de que podía avanzar.

Las embestidas que le propinaba George eran suaves, Tiernas Fuertes, candentes, eran todo a la vez, así como él una caja de sorpresas. Los movimientos y las respiraciones de ambos se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas, estaban en el cielo, casi tocaban las estrellas.

---Más, más George--, por favor—gemía Luna mientras George entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo casi frenético.

La chica envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo, haciendo que la fricción fuera muchísimo más intensa. Y justo en ese momento ambos llegaron a la cima.

George no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, se quedo unos instantes mas dentro de Ella, ya flácido, hasta que la escuchó murmurar.

---Me gustas tanto George, nunca me imagine cuan rojo podrías llegarte a poner- y dicho esto se durmió. Quedando en los brazos de George, el cual se entregó al cansancio y se durmió también, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Espero que les haya gustado, no me maten, si hay faltas ortográficas sorry, esto lo acabo de terminar se me ocurrió esta mañana y hoy mismo lo termine, ( ya saben para que no pierda la magia, como los muchos otros que empiezo y jamás salen de mis documentos)

COMENTEN

Bye…


End file.
